


Marry me, Yona.

by Vibia_L



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibia_L/pseuds/Vibia_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about.. Well, Hak asking Yona to marry him. He suddenly got all S and well, uhhhhhh. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> XD min na san, I'm a Yona fan from China. I WAS going to translate it first then post it.  
> But I'm really busy these days and can't wait. So if any of you read Chinese then congrats\\(•ㅂ•)/♥  
> Oh and if you can't read Chinese-no worries mate, I'll get the translation done in a few days.(TURN TO THE SECOND CHAPTER, THERE'S THE ENGLISH VERSION -=-)

〔背景：国泰民生，战乱owari。但不知为什么白娜仍处于懵懂状态。不要问我苏方去哪了我不知道〔躺〕  
有一天。白不知受了什么刺激。居然“硬气”了起来。（并不知道楼主在说什么鬼系列，大概是白突破了忠犬设定一瞬间吧，OOC什么的你懂的  
尤娜、悠和白化装成平民，在高华王都热闹的街上已经晃悠了一下午了。白的手里满满的都是尤娜一时兴起买的小零食还有饰品、玩具之类，以及悠所购买的药品等。其实作为御医的悠完全没必要亲自采购药品，然而今天是硬被尤娜拖出来的，那么就顺便找找一些平时不会被进贡到宫里的奇怪东西啦。  
太阳带着倦意开始下沉，在遥远天边溢出的光亮染红了云朵。  
“咕噜咕噜。”是尤娜的肚子在叫。  
其他的两人看了尤娜一眼。遥远天边那太阳的红色也晕染在公主的脸上。  
“啊，竟然已经这么晚了！今天就到这里吧。”悠说。  
白即调转方向，向着皇宫的方向前进。  
尤娜红着脸，一言不发地跟了上去。  
终于走到皇宫门口时，因为侍卫都认识的缘故，悠直接走了进去。  
尤娜前脚刚迈入皇宫大门，就被一只手拉住了。用力稍大，她脚下一滑，接着就掉进了一个宽大的怀抱里。  
是白。  
白立刻面无表情地把她的身体放直。〔白OS：果然还是修行不足吗  
“公主小姐，请等一下。我有事要说。”  
“可是我好饿了啦。”一想到刚才肚子叫出声，脸更红了。〔尤娜OS：TAT什么事不能回去再说，白不也需要吃晚饭吗  
“请等一下。”  
白听起来很认真呢，那么就认真地对待吧。尤娜想道。  
“公主小姐，……”  
白居然陷入了沉默，近来还没来得及剪短的额前发遮住了他的眼睛。  
尤娜耐心地等了一会。  
“呐？白？”  
“……嗯？”  
“让我等一下，是有话要和我说吧？”  
“啊，对。是的。是有话要说。”  
尤娜没有意识到，此时的自己与白的距离多么接近。她也不知道，自己红得透亮的双颊在白的严重是此处世界上最美丽的事物。  
“我要说的话，你听好了。”  
白好严肃。啊，不对。是突然气场好大。不对……是什么呢？尤娜百思不得其解。  
“嗯！”只能给予肯定地回答了。  
“尤娜。”一句简单的称呼激起了与外表所不相符的波动。  
“诶？”  
“…和我结婚。”  
-end-


	2. Marry me, Yona.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice girl helped me a bit, got the time to translate! Yeah! So here goes. Hope you enjoy. Also, my apologies if I make any grammar mistakes(Highly likely anyway(*ﾟｪﾟ*)

[Background: Yona’s kingdom has gotten rid of all the troubles, everyone is living happily. But for some reasons, Yona and Hak still haven’t tied the knot. Don’t ask me where’s Soo-Won I ignored him 0-0 completely]

One day, something totally gotten in to Hak’s mind. Cause he turned a bit S. (Not sure if you’d use this term, it indicates that Hak got a bit more aggressive than he usually is✧ (≖ ‿ ≖)✧)

Yona, Yun and Hak have been wandering around the capital streets dressed as common citizens for an entire afternoon. Now, Hak is holding bags of snacks and accessories bought by Yona and some medicine that Yun bought. Yun, being the doctor for the royals, doesn’t have to shop for medicine on his own. However, since Yona dragged him with her, he decided to try to find something that he can not find among the tributes given to the court.

Sun starts to set, seemingly very tired. Its light painting the clouds red far away. 

“Kooh looh, ooh looh.” Yona’s stomach starts to protest.(*sorry dunno how you say it, but it’s the sound of a person’s hungry stomach

The other two glanced at Yona. Red sun has painted her face red, too.

“Oops, I didn’t realize how late it is. Let’s just call it a day, shall we?” Said Yun.

Hak turned to head for the palace immediately.

Yona followed him silently, her face blushing.

Finally when thet reached the palace, Yun went in first.

As Yona set her foot in the palace gateway, a big, warm hand grabbed her by the shoulder . She slipped, then fell in to a warm embrace.

It’s Hak.

Hak immediately helped her straighten herself, with his poker face.(Hak: guess I am still in training

“Hime sama, please wait a bit. I have something to say.”

“But I’m REALLY hungry now.” Yona thought about the way her stomach protested, her face blushing even more. (Yona: What is it that can’t wait, seriously? Isn’t Hak hungry, too?

“Wait, please.”

Yona finds Hak pretty serious. Maybe I should treat this moment seriously, too. She thought.

Silence fall amongst the two. Hak stopped speaking, his hair covering his eyes.

Yona did as told, she waited patiently for a while.

“Hey, Hak?”

“…Hmm?”

“You told me to wait. That’s because you have something to say, yes?”

“Huh. Yes. Indeed. A few words to say.”

At the moment, Yona didn’t realize how close she is to Hak. And something Yona also didn’t realize, is that her blushing face seems like the most beautiful thing in the world to Hak.

“Just a few words. Pay attention.”

Hak seems so serious. Uh, no. Hak seems to have developed himself a strong aura all of a sudden…Uh, that’s still wrong. What is it, then? Yona can’t figure it out.

“Ok.” Guess she can only give this answer.

“Yona.” This word made Yona intense.

“Eh?”

“…Marry me.”

 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it is no easy task. Maybe I'll just try to translate English into Chinese cause that's a lot easier. All the expressions I have to search for... Well, if I got anything wrong, plz comment to let me know.(That's some nice motivation :D)
> 
> And if you find your work amazing and want it to be posted on a Chinese fandom website called Baidu tieba, you can contact me. Maybe I'll translate it! Always love to spread nice fanfics XD.  
> P.S. Akatsuki no Yona fanfics onlyXD &my email 616974029@qq.com


End file.
